The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to malware detection.
Computer system security may be an important consideration for all computer users, from businesses to private individuals. Malware infections have become a common occurrence for computer systems that may result in compromised computer security. Various forms of malware may be used to collect sensitive information, gain access to a computer system, or disrupt computer operation. Some malware utilizes deception to fool users into believing a website the user may be accessing may be legitimate while the website may not be legitimate. Having deceived the user, the malware may capture sensitive information from the user. Traditional malware countermeasures often rely on scanning for the presence of malware based on comparing known malware signatures to data files stored on a computer.